


Stay With Me | Robin Buckley

by WillowRose99



Series: Stranger Things Imagines [12]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Robin Buckley, Robin Buckley Has a Girlfriend, Robin Buckley comfort, Robin Buckley scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRose99/pseuds/WillowRose99
Summary: Robin somehow survived the events at Starcourt, and all she wanted to do was break down, but suddenly you were there, comforting her, holding her and making sure she knew that you would never leave.
Relationships: Robin Buckley & Reader, Robin Buckley/Reader, Robin Buckley/You
Series: Stranger Things Imagines [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718749
Kudos: 24





	Stay With Me | Robin Buckley

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Robin piece, so let me know what you think!

How does one deal with sudden information she can’t understand? How is one supposed to act without a second thought in a situation that is very much out of her hands? And how is one expected to react after all the terror and danger has faded away and she is just left to be a shattered mess, coming apart at the seams as she watches the world she has always know collapse around her.   
When the events of Starcourt Mall happened in the summer of 1985, Robin thought it had just been a bad dream, a trick, a hallucination. She didn’t really think any of it was real, even as she sat beside Steve in the back of an ambulance, a paramedic checking over her small scratches and dark bruises.   
But there in front of her was a burning building, flames lapping up the walls and glass covering every inch of the ground around the doors and windows. Just hours ago, she’d been in that mall, fighting for her life, just trying to survive as the monster raged above them.   
It was true that she was in shock, that she was second-guessing herself and wondering if she was actually going crazy or if those drugs the Russian’s injected her with had actually worn off. But then she glanced over to Steve, and after seeing his sullen face and his hunched shoulders that seemed to carry all the worry and fear in the world, she knew that everything that had happened in the last forty-eight hours, was not a dream.   
She saw your car then, racing towards the crowds of emergency workers and heartbroken kids, tires screeching as it stopped near the ambulance Robin and Steve sat in, and for a split second, Robin thought she’d mistaken the old car and that you were not going to be the one stepping out.  
But you were car door opening as you stood there in front of her with your hair a mess and a look of panic and extreme worry etched upon your face. Robin’s head lifted off Steve’s shoulder where it rested, eyes wide as she gazed at you across the distance that separated the both of you, before Steve was looking to where to girl was and only uttered your name in amazement and absolute confusion.  
“Y/N?” He went to say more, but before he knew it, Robin was up and running towards you, sore and tired body screaming out in pain as she sprinted across the mall car park, shoes slapping against the wet tarmac as your bodies collided in a mass of limbs.   
You gripped onto her like a vice, arms wrapped around her holding onto her as if she was going to vanish in the next second. She ducked her face into your neck, her own arms cocooning you into her frame, slight sobs escaping from her mouth. She pulled back to look at you, to brush a hand through your hair and send you the weakest smile she had ever given you. It was then you noticed the cuts and bruises that littered her skin, smears of blood over her face and dried sweat and tears that raked rivers down her cheeks. She looked like a mess, like someone who was about to completely fall apart, but she was alive. And you thanked the heavens for that.   
The drive back to her house was quiet, her body slumped against the leather of your car seat, still shaking and trying to hold back the sobs that threatened to escape. She rested one of her hands on your knee, palm tight against the denim of your jeans as you drove down the dark road, shadows creeping around the car and the quiet becoming far too tense for either one of you.  
When you pulled the car into the driveway, you cut the engine and glanced over at Robin, who was trying with all her damn might not to break down in front of you. And all you could do was take her hand and turn towards her, pressing a kiss to her palm.   
“Can…can you stay with me tonight? I don’t want to be left alone.” Her normally warm voice was shaky and broken, and when she looked at you, you could tell she was trying to keep the tears at bay. You nodded to her, unbuckling your seatbelt before letting go of her hand and stepping out of the car, watching as she did the same and started to unsteadily walk towards her front door. She tried to place the keys in the lock, but her hands wouldn’t stop shaking, and soon you were taking the keys from her and unlocking the door, pushing it open and ushering her into the empty and dark house before closing the door and locking the outside world away.   
Neither of you bothered to turn the lights on as you walked through the house and up the stairs, the both of you knew the building like the back of your hand. You didn’t even turn on the lights when the two of you stepped into her bedroom, shutting the bedroom door softly behind you.   
Robin collapsed then, her frame folding in on itself as she fell slowly to the floor in a mass of tears and limbs, body wracking with sobs and her eyes shut tight. She shook and seemed to curl into a small ball like she was trying to escape from the world, but then you were next to her, pulling her into your side and wrapping your shaking arms around her.  
You didn’t know what she had been through that night, you didn’t know if you wanted to or needed to either. All you knew was that your girlfriend needed you more than ever as she cried on her bedroom floor and let your hands run over her back and push her hair out of her tear-stained face.   
“Robin, love, it’s okay, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere tonight.” You kept whispering words in her ear, pulling her closer to you until she nearly rested on your lap and you were rocking her gently back and forth like a newborn baby. And though Robin felt weak and little and everything she tried not to be, she couldn’t help but fall into you even more, until her tears had started to dry, and her nose had stopped running, turning into a small sniffle.   
“How about we try and get some sleep? You’ve had a massive night and it’s already nearly morning. Sleep might do you some good.” You shifted slightly so you could look at her, noticed how her eyelids were drooping and how her body was moving and slower and slower the longer the both of you sat on that carpet, curled up into each other.  
“As long as you stay with me. I think I can sleep if you stay.” Robin lifted a hand to wipe her eyes, before looking back up at you with a drained expression, exhausted and overwhelmed.   
“Of course, I’m not going any baby. Especially while you sleep.” She let out a little smile at your response, moving so you could slide out from underneath her and stand up, walking towards her draws to pull out some sleep clothes, two old t-shirts and some pairs of pants that were light enough for this harsh summer weather. You wandered back over to the bed she now sat on, handing her a set of clothes, before starting to undress yourself and change from your daywear into the sleep clothes.   
Slowly, Robin did the same, wincing from time to time when the material brushed over a fresh cut or when she accidentally touched a hidden bruise that was flourishing into a deep purple. When she was finished, she brushed the loose strands of hair from her eyes and moved towards the bed, gradually pulling the covers away from the mattress and sliding underneath them, watching as you finished changing into your clothes and folded your discarded ones up and placed them on her desk for the next morning. You slid under the covers next to her then, moving so that your foreheads were pressed together, and your arm was slung around her waist and palm pressed to her back.  
Robin liked the feel of your arm pressing her slightly into the mattress, anchoring her when she needed to feel stable the most, and after a while, she let out a deep sigh and pressed herself against your, hand grabbing your empty one.  
“I…I keep thinking about tonight and I know I should talk about it and everything that happened, but…I don’t know how? Honestly, I’m still not sure it was just a horrible nightmare, and that everything was actually real. I just, can’t talk about it right now. Not yet anyway. I’m sorry Y/N.”   
“Robin, look at me.” She tilted her head up slightly to glance up at you through unshed tears and you ran your hand up and down her back once again, trying to soothe the girl as the tears started to fall. “Look, I don’t know what happened, but I don’t need to know right now. I just want to hold you close and make you feel safe and let you cry if you need to. You don’t have to say a word about tonight, at all, if you’re not up to it. All you need to do is sleep, just hold onto my hand and close your eyes. And, I promise, I’ll be here when you wake up.”  
“You promise?” Her eyelids started to flutter shut, her body relaxing against you and the mattress, so you placed a sweet kiss against her forehead and nodded.   
“I promise Robin, I love you.” The corner of her lips turned up in a slight smile then, relief covering her face and a small content but still shaky sigh leaving her mouth as she sleepily whispered the words back.  
“I love you Y/N. Thank you.”  
Robin Buckley would always remember that night at Starcourt Mall as one of the worst in her life. She would always remember watching Billy die and the monster that would haunt her nightmares for months to come, but she would always remember something else too. That you were there afterwards, holding her and comforting her and letting her just sleep and not forcing her to talk about all the horrors she had seen. And she couldn’t be more thankful for that memory, and even more, for you.


End file.
